Possession
by The Breakfast Family
Summary: Rin Kagamine: Ice Queen of Voca High. Len Kagamine: Demon King of Voca High. And Miku Hatsune: New Girl/Butterfly of Voca High. Mix these three together in a love triangle, and you get disaster by the school dance. (For Awesome D. T.) Rin x Miku x Len
1. Chapter 1

_**WeirdToast: This is for you, Awesome D. T. We—Random-chan and I—are actually letting you decided the title of the story!**_

* * *

_"Fame is a fickle food—_

_Upon a shifting plate—_

_Whose table once a—_

_Guest but not—_

_The second time is set—_

_Whose crumbs the crows inspect—_

_And with ironic caw—_

_Flap past it to the—_

_Farmer's Corn—_

_Men eat of it and die." _

_–Emily Dickinson_

* * *

Rin looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. "No, this is too bright. Next!" Rin's maid sighed and got out an orange dress from Rin's closet. Rin looked at it and nodded in approval, her white bow bouncing on her head. "Now, clean up this mess while I change!" Rin entered her personal dressing room as the maid groaned.

There were piles and piles of dresses, skirts, shirts, shorts, and tunics scattered everywhere in mountains. Rin-or the "Ice Queen"-laughed from inside her dressing room and threw her blue dress at the maid. "Put this one away as well. Thanks!" The amid stared dumbfounded at the dressing room courtain.

Did the Ice Queen say "thanks"? And to a maid? "Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas? Get to work!" Rin yelled when she saw that the maid didn't move. She snapped out of her trance and started to pick up Rin's clothes as Rin started to look for shoes that matched the dress that she was wearing. Her shoes flew across the room and the maid sighed again, knowing that she would have a very long day.

"Nope. Not these. No. No. Ugh, where the hell are they?" Rin murmured and continued to search her shoe closet. "Ah, here they are!" She pulled out a pair of yellow and orange sandals with a red flower and silver glitter. "Lily, I'm going to school! Ta-ta~!" Rin got her designer bag and walked out of her mansion, closing the gate behind her. She flipped her short, blonde hair and waited for her friend Luka to pick her up.

Rin Kagamine-the Ice Queen of Voca High School. She was pretty, with her blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. But that wasn't why she was called the "Ice Queen". It was her kzudere personality and her cruel heart. She wasn't a bully, but she didn't like to help anyone, either. Most of the time she was expressionless, the next she is an adorable fifteen-year-old.

She was Rin Kagamine, the daughter of Leon and Olivia Kagamine, who pretty much owned the whole town, making Rin a very spoiled child. Lily and a man named Bruno were her personal servants, and Hakuo-Haku's cousin-was her personal chef who made Rin whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She pretty much lived up to her name "Ice Queen".

Her birthday was on December 27, she was an AB-positive blood type, and her hobbies included: shopping, dressing, singing, and dancing. Rin was pretty picky when it came to clothes and boyfriends, and could've possibly had whatever she wanted in the world. Growing up, she had a fondness for reading wich quickly faded once her mother introduced her to the "shopping era", as she called it.

Basically, you could draw her life with a line. On one side was the girl who was kind, who's face glowed with pride and happiness, like a candle. But one day, her mother corrupted her, and the light went out and was replaced with a girl who only cared about herself and no one else, completely blocking herself out from kind people. (Way to go, Mom.)

A car hoonked, and Rin saw Luka drive up to her. Luka opened the passenger door of her red ferrari, and Rin bounced in, closing the door behind her. "Took you long enough," Rin said as Luka drove them to their school, which was only two blocks away. But since Luka couldn't resist the urge to show off every car she got, they always went by car.

Rin knew Luka ever since they were born, since their mothers were best friends. Whenever Luka's mother went to visit Rin's mom, they would often play since their fathers would always be at work. They...didn't always get along. They had so many differences, and the only thing that they had in common was that they were born and raised in the same city.

"It's not like you would've arrived any earlier," Luka replied, driving with one hand and brushing her bubblegum-pink hair with the other. Rin scoffed and rolled her eyes. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw Gumi-her second best friend-was walking with the most handsome guy at school, Gakupo Kamui.

"Hey, isn't that Gumi walking walking with Gakupo?" Rin asked Luka. Luka's ears perked up, and she slowed down, looking at all directions trying to find Gumi and Gakupo, her hair moving with every movement she made. Rin giggled at the reaction of her pink-haired friend.

"Where?" Luka repeated frantically as she continued her search for the two. "I don't see them." Luka finally slowed down to a stop in the middle of the road and she continued her frantic search, earning an eyeroll from Rin as she looked out and saw Gakupo and Gumi walk behind them, talking and laughing. Rin smiled a bit at the fact that Gumi was with someone, but then she frowned.

She knew that Luka had a crush on Gakupo ever since they were in third grade, and it broke her heart that Luka's crush was going out with her best friend. _(Such a pitiful_ _love-triangle_, Rin thought.) She remebered when she would see her friend daily blush at the sight of the purple-haired man, and she would often tease her about it.

Then, one day, Gumi told Rin that she liked Gakupo. _"Aren't you two cousins?" _Rin had asked Gumi after she told her. Gumi nodded her head and bit her lip.

_"We're distant cousins," _she replied, brushing her bright-green hair. _"That's basically the only connecton we have. He doesn't even know me!" _That's when Rin decided not to tell Gumi that Luka also liked Gakupo. She had hoped that maybe Luka would develope a small crush on Kaito, Rin's technically uncle, since Rin's mother is the neice of Kaito's dad.

Or maybe Gumi would hit on someone else. Rin knew Gumi so much that they must've been separated at birth. They had met in kindergarden and had become friends almost instantly. They had similar interests, sounded good when they sang together, and loved to shop. Rin and Gumi knew each other like the back of their hand. Rin thought that maybe Gumi _would _hit on someone else so that she could stop worrying about her friend.

Ah, but that wasn't her main concern. She had Len Kagamine-the most popular guy in school. And no one was going to take him away from her.

"They already passed us," Rin said. It was true, Gumi and Gakupo were already a block ahead from where Luka stopped the car. Luka looked at Rin, who was impatiently waiting for her to continue driving.

"Alright. I'll keep driving," Luka said, correctly interpriting the look on Rin's face, and continued to drive down the road. Rin sighed and rubbed her head when they passed Gumi and Gakupo again.

The ride was silent the entire time, save for the soft humming of the car's engine and the occassional jingling of the keys hitting the air conditioner. Luka sighed once before turning on the radio. Britney Spear's _Toxic _blasted through the speakers, filling the ominous silence. Rin smiled a bit. The song reminded her of Len and how intoxicating he was.

She remembered their first encounter. It was Valentine's Day-or White Day, as some people call it- and Rin had been with her friends at a karaoke bar-dancing to their hearts' content- when Rin noticed that Len was staring at her in a possessive manner. She stopped dancing to to take a good long look at him, making sure that her expression was bored.

Len looked away and contniued to talk with his friends as Rin continued to dance with Luka, Meiko, Gumi, Haku and Neru. Later, Rin found herself sitting next to Len. When he tried to talk to her, the only thing Rin said was, "Your presence...gives me cancer." Len laughed, and that's when Rin began to notice his features for the first time.

She found him...intoxicating. The Ice Queen had fallen in love with the most handsome and possessive guy in school, and he liked her back. In a blink of an eye, they were soon in a relationship. It wasn't a "lovey-dovey" relationship that everyone expected. It was more like a puppy-master relationship, with Rin being the cute and loyal puppy and Len beong the non-sharing master.

Rin didn't know why he was like that, but she didn't mind. She liked the idea of someone wanting her and never sharing her.

"We're here," Luka said, snapping Rin out of her thoughts. Rin looked out of her window and smiled at the sight of the four-story building. Luka quickly parked in front of the school, and Rin got out of the car the moment Luka killed the engine. She took a deep breath-inhaling the fresh, clean air-before looking up at the school again.

"Hello, Voca High. Your queen has arrived," Rin said to no one in particular. _This is going to be an exciting new year, _Rin thought.

And it was.

:~:~:~:

Everyone gasped when they saw Rin Kagamine walk beside Len Kagamine. They were indeed the cutest couple they had seen in the long history of couples that has ever or will ever exist.

Rin smiled at their reaction and squeezed Len's hand. She looked up at him and found him scowling at something. After some further investigation she found that Len had been scowling at his cousin Rei, who was eyeing her as if she were a brand new car. Rin giggled once before she kissed his cheek. He looked at her and his scowl disappeared and was instead replaced with a calm, staight face.

"Jealous much?" Rin teased as they walked to their homeroom. Len grunted. "Don't be. I belong to you, remember?" Len grunted again, and Rin frowned. "What's gotten into you? You were more sane yesterday." Yesterday was when Len took Rin to the movies to watch _The Secret Life of Walter Mitty._

Len let go of Rin's hand, and Rin's expression went from worried to bored. "Fine. Don't answer my question." She sat next to him and faced her teacher, who had just walked in the room.

"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student who'll be joining us," he anounced. "Come in!" All heads turned to see a pale, fragile girl with teal hair that was tiep up in pigtails with a black ribbon enter the classroom. Rin's jaw dropped at the paleness of the girl.

She looked too fragile, as if she would break like glass with the slightest touch. She was too pale; she could've been easily mistaken for a vampire if it wasn't the fact that they lived in the 21st century and the fact that she had bright, emerald-green eyes that sparkled like diamonds and were framed by thick, long, curly, black eyelashes that brushed her cheeks when she blinked.

"This is Miku Hatsune." The girl smiled, and everyone's jaw dropped. She was too pretty to be real. Rin composed herself and scoffed. Surely, Len wouldn't leave her for..._that,_ right?

_I must admit that this girl could make anyone fall in love with her, _Rin thought. _Men, women... _She looked back and saw that Luka was blushing, proving her theory correct. _...maybe even animals. But Len wouldn't leave me, I'm sure. _She looked at him and saw that he was blushing hard, looking straight into Miku's eyes. _...right?_

:~:~:~:

Rin Kagamine:

Age– 15 years old

Date of Birth– December 27

Height– 5'3"

Weight– 95lbs

Details– Rin has blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, and always wears a white bow or four hair clips. She is nicknamed the "Ice Queen of Voca High School", and her best friends are part of the Royal Committee, which include Luka Megurine, Gumi Megpoid, Meiko Sakine, and Teto Kasane. She is the current girlfriend of Len Kagamine.

* * *

_**WeirdToast: At the end of every chapter, there will be a profile like the one above that gives general information about the characters in this story. Oh, and there might be a poem or quote in the beginning of every chapter if there is one related to the chapter in any way.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WeirdToast:**__** Alright, now we are going to Len! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Do not pray for an easy life, pray for the strenght to endure a difficult one." -Bruce Lee_

* * *

The alarm clock went off precisely at 6:30. Len grunted and got up, turning off his alarm clock. His phone rang just then, and Len groaned. He didn't need to look at the calller ID to know who was caling him, but he read it anyways. _Kaito Shion. _He flipped his yellow phone opened and barked out an annoyed "What?" at his friend.

Len knew Kaito since their mother's were friends. They both were expected to get along. In a way, they did...when Kaito didn't call him in the middle of the night or early in the morning thanks to the constant sugar rush he gets when he eats too much ice cream.

_"What a way to greet your friend," _Kaito said sarcasticly from the other end.

"What do you want before I hang up on you?" Len asked impatiently. He hated when people made him wait, especially since he was the heir of his father's buisness of running the entire Kagamine shit that Len didn't care about. (It had something to do with food and clothes, or something like that, if Len remembered correctly.)

_"If you don't mind, my car broke down, and I need a ride," _he responded. Len sighed and rubbed his temples. Kaito always needed a ride since his car (a gorgeous Chevorlet Corvette Stingray) broke down from over use to go to the supermarket to buy tons of ice cream bukets. (Kaito's lucky that his mother is a famous TV host, or else he would've been over-charging his credit cards.)

"Anyone else tagging along?" he asked. Knowing Kaito and his many brothers, sisters, cousins, and friends (the party animal) he would know that Kaito would always bring someone else. Most likely his brother Akaito and his girlfriend Neru Akita, Len's cousin.

If Neru was indeed tagging along, no doubt would she spend most the car ride texting or talking on her phone. Len had no idead why Akaito liked her, bu he grew accustumed to it. (Not to mention that Neru's dad owned a phone company.)

_"My cousin,"_ Kaito said.

"Which one?" Kaito had so many cousins that Len couldn't keep track of them at all. "Lemme guess, is it Zatsune Miku?" he asked. Zatsune Miku (better known as Zatsu) almost always tagged along. Len liked her best of all of Kaito's other cousins since she was quiet and didn't annoy him with stupid questions the others asked. (And her mother was a famous movie star.)

_"Ah, no," _Kaito responded with a nervous chuckle. _"Another cousin that you've never met."_ Len was confused and shocked. _How many relatives does this guy have? _he thought. _"His name is Hatsune Mikuo, he's tagging along."_

"Hatsune?" Len asked. "Like, as in, the famous chef Hatsune?"

_"And photographer," _he added. Len weighed his options, then finally agreed.

"Alright, I'll be at your house in twenty minutes."

~:~:~:~

In fifteen minutes, Len was out of his house, dressed for the school in a purple shirt with a white diamond design, a light blue sweater, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. His blonde hair was tied up in his usual ponytail, his glasses were on, making his light blue eyes look brighter than usual, and he had his headphones on. In one hand he held his house and car keys. His black backbag was slung around his left shoulder, making him look caual, yet formal at the same time.

Len walked to his red Toyota Camry. His phone vibrated in his back pocket. He flipped it open and read a text message from a certain ice cream loving baka*.

_To: Len Kagamine_

_From: Kaito Shion_

_Subject: [no subject]_

_Hey, I forgot to mention that Mikuo has a sister, but you won't meet her until home room, since she is getting a ride from her chauffer, a guy named Lucian**. Don't ask questions why, just get your sorry ass over here._

Len sighed and started his car. He was so "anxious" to meet the infamous Hatsune.

~:~:~:~

The ride from Len's estate to Kaito's took about ten minutes if there was no traffic. The ride took about nine minutes since Len liked to speed. No cop ever got him, since he was so important.

He stopped in front of Kaito's house, which was two times bigger than his own (the guy loves to party.) Len saw Kaito sitting on his front steps behind a guy with teal hair wearing a green turtle neck shirt, black jeans, and converse. His bag was laying a few feet away from him. The guy made no move to pick it up.

Len had to honk twice before they both turned to look at him. Kaito was eating a nice cream, smiling. The other guy (Len guessed it was Mikuo) just looked at him, his face expressionless. If one hand he held a phone. In the other, he held a pair of glasses.

He grabbed his bag off the ground and followed Kaito towards the car.

"Hey, Len-kun," Kaito greeted casually, "this is my cousin, Mikuo Hatsune." Mikuo nodded in his direction, looking at something across the street. "Say hi, you two."

"Hello," Mikuo said. The voice startled Len.

It sounded similar to Kaito's.

~:~:~:~

The entire ride was silent, save for Mikuo's texting. He didn't go a full second without staring at his phone.

_Great first impression_, Len thought. Mikuo, seeming to read Len's mind, flipped him off from the backseat, still texting away. Len grit his teeth, trying to glare at Mikuo while keeping his eyes on the road. Mikuo sighed and put his phone away.

"Who were you texting?" Kaito asked. Mikuo showed them both his screen. At the top of the list was _imoto***. _Under that, there was another word. _Shinyuu****._

Mikuo's phone then vibrated. It was another text from _imoto._

_To: Ani*****_

_From: imoto_

_Subject: School_

_Don't feel bad. Feel lucky that you don't have to have boring advanced classes that are only for people with a high IQ. I wish that I was like you, ani._

_P. S. Kaiko's fine. She just gets car sick._

_P. P. S. This Kagamine-kun you keep talking about...I could care less if you weren't my brother._

Len raised an eyebrow, amused that Mikuo was talking about him with his sister. Miku's turned it so that he could read the message. He texted something back and put it away in his bag, not looking up when he said, "We're here." Len looked to the left and saw that Mikuo was right.

"How did you know that?" Kaito asked, clearly confused. Mikuo shrugged.

"I have ESP."

~:~:~:~

Len held Rin's hand when he saw her get out of Luka's car. He wanted to make it clear to Mikuo that Rin belonged to him, and only him. But Mikuo didn't even look at his direction. He was looking at the opposite direction, looking for his sister, if Len guessed correctly.

All he saw when he looked at Mikuo's direction was a girl called Ruko talking to Zatsu, who had an arm around her boyfriend Dell Honne's shoulder while he smoked an electronic cigarette. Behind them was a side entrance to the building. No one in Len's sight that resembled Mikuo (other than Zatsu, who was a darker, female version of him.)

He then just turned back and led Rin into the building. _Better get it over with_, he thought.

Last year he had the most boring year ever. But this year, he was determined to change that. Even if it meant cheating on Rin.

~:~:~:~

There was a new student. The news wasn't much of a shock to Len or Rin (because Rin was certainly much more important than a new student, and no doubt she will make the new student's life miserable for the whole thing.) The announcement was something normal, to Len.

It's simple, really. When a new person enters the district before school starts, there'll be an announcement at home room. If a new person enters the district _after_ school starts, there presecnce will be ignored by everyone except the unlucky baka that has to show him or her the entire school.

In the past three years, there has only been three or four new students, all of their parents either rich enough to afford their kids' fees (for literally everything) or they were famous enough that their kids would get in for free. Among them was Rin's cousin Rinto, his niece Lin Haine, and Luka Megurine's brother Luki.

Len didn't really care much when they started school, and he knew that he wouldn't enjoy the new girl's company (he guessed that it was Mikuo's sister since Kaito explained that they both went to different classes.)

"Come in!" his teacher said nicely (although he was the strictest teacher in the entire school.) He leaned on his arm and turned to see a pale girl with soft features enter the room. Len's heart started to race at the sight.

The girl's hair reached below her waist, almost reaching her knees. Her eyes were impossibly green, her eyelashes impossibly thick and curly. Her teal hair was tied up in two ponytails, making her look childishly adorable, unlike the other girls who could've been prostitutes. She wore a white shirt, a black leather jacket, skinny jeans that celebrated her curves, brown high-heeled boots that barely reached her knees, and two gold necklaces.

All that was missing to complete her outfit was a bracelet and a guitar to complete her rebel look. Still, Len thought that she was the most beautiful creature he has never seen. Even Luka couldn't pull off the entire outfit if she tried!

He looked straight at her, and she smiled. Len heard himself gasp. The smile went so...there were no words to describe her smile. No one could pull off that kind of smile.

~:~:~:~

Len Kagamine:

Age– 15

Date of Birth– December 27

Height– 5'3"

Weight– 103 lbs

Details– he always wears a ponytail since his hair reaches his shoulders. Len doesn't like big crowds, so his friends are Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui, and Piko Utatane. He is known as the "Demon King of Voca High". He is also the current boyfriend of Rin Kagamine.

* * *

**_WeirdToast: Um, RandomWaffle-chan and I decided to include some common Japanese words since she thinks it'll help with the story, so here are the translations—_**

_*baka means "idiot" _

_**Lucian is Lily's genderbend_

_***imoto means "little sister" (we were going to use "nee-chan" instead, but then went with this one)_

_****shinyuu means "best friend"_

_*****ani means "big brother" ("onii-san" was out of the question; RandomWaffle hates saying or writing that)_

_**Please review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_RandomWaffle:_****_ Etto, I'm thinking of changing my pen name to Michiko Shizuko, which translates to "beautiful wise quiet child". What do you guys think?_**

~:~:~

_"Silence is a girl's loudest scream." (Unknown author)_

~:~:~

Miku looked at herself in the mirror, and saw what she was scared to look at. A broken girl, with no place to go, with a disease that puts her out like a light. A tumor in her heart that only she was born with one that only she suffered alone.

Her brother, Mikuo, wasn't born with it. He might as well should have, since he was the fetus that was in risk of dying when they were still in the womb. But the doctors could be wrong. They could be, since they're not perfect.

_Perfect_.

She has to be perfect. For her brother, her mother, her father, her servant-friends Lucian and Tei, her cat Amaya, Mikuo's dog Jun, her cousins, her aunts, her uncles, her last couple of schools, academies, tutors, everyone.

Miku didn't know why, but she knew that the feeling of being perfect was always there since she could remember, even when she was in a coma, not that it lasted long. Nothing ever does.

The coma lasted about four weeks before she regained consciousness. By then she was in a hospital in Switzerland, which confused her since the last thing Miku remembered was falling asleep in her room in France.

Her whole family looked at her as she woke up, concerned. Like as if she were going to die if she didn't open her eyes. That would never happen, right? Her parents never hid anything as important like that form her, right?

Right?

All that Miku knew is that maybe her parents would hide something like that, and maybe her brother would too, if she didn't trust him enough already. But as the saying goes, "The most expensive thing in the world is trust. It can take years to earn and just seconds to lose."

:~:~:

Miku sighed once when she saw how she looked with her glasses on. It ruined her whole "rebel" look, so she put them away in her bag. She knew that she needed them (badly) yet...She can go one day without wearing them if Mikuo doesn't catch her.

"Mii-chan!" Mikuo yelled, opening Miku's bedroom door with a loud bang. _Speak of the devil, _Miku thought. "Lucian is gonna leave us if you don't hurry up!" he yelled, as if Miku couldn't hear him from nearly three steps away (Miku's room was so small that. It could pass off as a closet with another small closet and bathroom.)

"Mikuo, what the hell are you wearing!" Miku yelled back. Mikuo had on a black tank top, a brown belt, jeans, and converse. "Go to your room and change!" she yelled at him, pushing him out of her room. She slammed the door before Mikuo could protest.

The thing is, he was fine. Miku didn't have a shirt on.

:~:~:

Miku's room wasn't that big in any of her homes. Sure, some were bigger than others, but the biggest one was no bigger than a small closet, which was the one that she was currently using. One step in, and you were at her bed. Three small steps to the left and you were at the bathroom. Two steps to the right, and you were at her closet. Turn around, three steps to the left of her bed and you were at her small desk.

Really, it was so small that some people wondered why it was even built in the first place, let alone why Miku would use it instead of the other rooms that were in the mansion. Lucian, Miku's personal chauffer and servant, was the only one who actually knew.

He said that, "Miku liked small spaces, because it made her feel safe and secure." Really, Miku and Mikuo were complete opposites in every level there is and isn't. Miku liked small, quiet spaces; Mikuo liked wide, open ones. Miku loved to draw and sing; Mikuo liked to read and dance. Miku could play the piano, guitar, and violin; Mikuo could play the drums, bass guitar, and cello. Miku was a girl; Mikuo was a boy. Miku is younger than Mikuo, and shorter by four complete inches.

Like they say, "Opposites attract, and likes repel." In this sense, it is more true than what people think, regarding wether or not they like it.

:~:~:

A zoom of teal blurred past the kitchen, where Mikuo was eating breakfast, the study, the library, out the door and into the limousine that Miku's parents owned for personal uses, meaning for shopping and showing off, something that Miku detested.

She got in the limo and slammed the door behind her, making her flinch. As a child, her mother taught her that slamming a car door was a heinous crime, as heartless as kicking a puppy. Her mother wasn't there to scold her, though. She was somewhere in France, teaching some baka how to cook. No, the only one there to scold her was Lucian, who was waiting patiently for her to put on her seatbelt.

The radio was turned on, playing Miku's favourite song "Discord (Remix)" by the Living Tombstones, a song that Mikuo detested for some reason.

_Discord_  
_I'm howling at the moon,_  
_and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon_

_Discord_  
_Whatever did we do_  
_to make you take our world away?_

_Discord_  
_Are we your prey alone?_  
_Or are we just your stepping stone_  
_for taking back the throne?_

_Discord  
We won't take it anymore_

_So take your tyranny away..._

"Step on it!" she yelled just as the song ended and another began. This time, it was "Everything at Once" by Lenka. It was in spanish.

_Como un zorro, como un toro  
_

_como un conejo, como un oso_

_Como un pajaro, como una palabra_

The road disappeared behind them, along with the mansion. Along with a surprised Mikuo. Along with Miku's glasses.

:~:~:

As a child, Miku would always arrive to school forty minutes early to draw or finish her homework. Other times, such as these, she would break in the school before their doors even opened to the students.

How? Simple. Before the school year began, Miku and Mikuo got a tour of the whole school by their principal, a man in his early forties. By the end of the tour, Miku stole his spare key which could open any door in the school.

_Ah, the joys of being a Hatsune,_ Miku thought while she looked for her keys in her bag. Lucian had already driven away, leaving Miku alone in front of the tall building that would soon become her school.

She found them and soon opened the front door without hesitation. The air smelled like floor wax, making Miku pinch her nose in disgust. "Ew." Looking down on a piece of paper she got out of her bag, she read the number of her locker and combination.

_Locker 3901. Great. _That was her locker last year at Crypton Academy.

:~:~:

7:40. Miku looked out the window of the second-floor hallway and saw her brother's hair, which was about the brightest thing in the entire lawn, save for a girl with bubblegum-pink hair.

He was looking for her, and she knew it. Then she saw Kaito, who was following a girl with short, brown hair like a lost puppy. "She's out of your league, Kaito-san," Miku muttered under her breath.

Miku ran down the stairs, two at a time, until she reached the main entrance. Before she opened the door, she saw Mikuo glaring at her. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket, and she knew that it was a text from him.

_Thanks for leaving me with two idiots,_ it read. She smiled and mouthed, "No problem, dasai*." The bell rang, and she bolted to her locker. Mikuo's wrath would mean war, and she needed her spare phone. The first one would be destroyed.

:~:~:

"This is stupid," Miku muttered while she tried to read the writing on her hand. It wasn't there last night, and it sure as hell wasn't there before she left the main entrance. "God damn it, Mikuo, just get out of my head already."

Mikuo, as a child, had to always go to therapy because he had ESP and would always guess correctly her thoughts and emotions. She envied him, but also pitied him. To be an outcast who could hear other people's thoughts and never live a normal life.

Still, it had a lot of perks. For instance, Mikuo could not only guess what your thinking and/or feeling, but he could also make you believe you see something when it is not there. Where do you think Slenderman came from?

"Mikuo, I'm gonna be late to class," Miku tried again. The writing disappeared just as the second bell rang. "_Chikushō_!" Miku swore, grabbing her bag and running out of the bathroom. _Oh shit! "Mikuo-san wa, watashi ga okurete itara, watashi wa anata o korosudeshou!" Mikuo, if I'm late, I will kill you._

:~:~:

Miku ran into the empty classroom and fell down. The teacher helped her up. "G-gomenasai**, Kiyoteru-sensei!" Miku apologized to her teacher, who she didn't give time to speak and was the Japanese teacher (although Japanese was Miku's native language). "_Watashi wa sukoshi ushinawa reta, koko de jibun no michi o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasendeshita!" I got a little lost and couldn't find my way here! _He smiled kindly before he spoke.

"_Kinishinaide kudasai. Jussai ni wa, koko ni saisho no gakusei de," _he responded with a soft semi-smile. _Do not worry. You are the first student here, actually. _"And you are...?" He trailed off and raised an eyebrow.

_"Hatsune Miku desu,_" she replied with perfect grammar. _My name is Miku Hatsune. _"I believe that you have me here for home room." Kiyoteru began to look at the class list for his home room and saw that Miku was on his list. "Am I wrong?" she asked.

"No, you're here alright. And you're brother is in room 278 for his home room, if I'm not mistaken." Great for her. Her brother was in the room next door.

:~:~:

Miku went out of her home room to look for Mikuo, since she forgot her glasses. The moment she left the room, she crashed with a boy she did not recognize.

"Ah! I am so sorry!" she quickly apologized to the boy in front of her. "I did not see you there." She looked up and saw a pair of light-green eyes and white hair. The male smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it," he said just as other students began to enter their home rooms. "I'm Piko Utatane." He offered his hand to help her up. Miku gladly took it.

"Miku Hatsune." His face lit up, and he handed her a pair of glasses. "How did-?"

"Your brother wanted me to give you them," he explained. "He's in my home room." Miku bowed down in gratitude.

"Thank you, Utatane-kun," she thanked. He smiled brighter.

"No problem. Now, you better go in. Kiyoteru-sensei doesn't like it when his students are late, even if they're new." She nodded, and he waved goodbye. "See ya around, Hatsune-chan."

:~:~:

Miku Hatsune:

Age– 16

Date of Birth– August 31

Height– 5"3'

Weight– 93lbs

Details– Miku was formerly in the Singing Committee in her last school. She likes to dance in the rain and hates the cold. Her favorite song is "Secrets" by Mary Lambert. She is a tad bit underweight since she doesn't eat much. Unknown to her, she has a congenital heart deffect.

* * *

**RandomWaffle**: _Hmm... I dunno if the next chapter will be longer, since I have school. Like, please review! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_RandomWaffle:_**_ I've been a bit busy with a new series coming soon. Gomen. Well, enjoy the story!_

* * *

_"It takes only a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone but it takes a lifetime to forget someone."_

:~:~:

Miku blew a raspberry and looked up at the white ceiling, putting both of her arms behind her head while the teacher droned on about accelerated math. With one swift and decisive movement she pushed her glasses up on the roof on her nose before putting her arm behind her back.

The entire class bore her - not because she didn't understand or didn't care, but simply because she already knew all of it. Another thing about her: she had a high IQ of 300, making her the smartest person currently alive.

Sitting to her right of the shared desk was Piko Utatane, who had nearly every class with her - except for science, since she took accelerated science while he took regular science. On the desk to her left sat the infamous Len Kagamine and his girlfriend Rin, who glared at her with icy blue eyes that reminded Miku of Antarctica, where she and Mikuo once went for a vacation while their parents were on a business trip in Brazil.

Her phone vibrated in the pocket of her jacket. With a quick scan around the room, she took it out and saw that Mikuo had texted her from P. E. class that was going on two floors below her on the ground floor.

_To: Imoto_

_From: Ani_

_Subject: [No Subject]_

_Ugh, I'm so bored. I say we ditch the school and go to the beach. U in?_

_P. S. There's a rumour that we're getting uniforms. If we are, I'm gonna transfer school and taking you with me so you don't suffer._

Miku smiled softly and gave the smallest of giggles, making Len turn around to look at her with puzzled eyes. She met his gaze and blushed a bit before turning back to face her phone. Len didn't look away, making Rin angry.

_What's so special about her? _Rin thought to herself, looking back at the whiteboard, where the teacher was currently writing math problems with her neat handwritting. _Yes, she might have a 300 IQ, and yes, she's prettier than most of the loser-sluts in the school, but honestly, who could ever choose her over me? _Rin gave a frustrated sigh before getting out her phone. She needed to text Luka, who was most likely in the school cafe.

_To: Luka_

_From: Rin_

_Subject: [No Subject]_

_My social life is in a middle of a crisis. The new bitch is trying to snatch my guy. I say we teach her a lesson. _

"Rin Kagamine, is there something wrong?" the teacher asked, forcing Rin to look up. "Usually your much beter at descrete texting." Rin's face flushed with embarrassment while the entire class - save fore Miku, who stared out the window - laughed at her. "Come to the front of the room, I want to read your text out loud." This time Miku turned to pay attention.

Rin walked shamefully to the front of the room and handed her iPhone 5C to the teacher, who yanked it out of her hand. She cleared her throat and read the text out loud. Rin hung her head in shame wile everyone looked at Miku, whose face turned from pink to a deep red. She began to fan herself.

Everyone then turned to look at Len, who didn't notice becuase of his headphones that blocked out most of the noise, save for the song "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace.

He had no idea that Rin needed to follow the advice of the song; "If you wanna get out alive, run for your life."

Miku did just that. She got up, grabbed her purse, and ran out of the room. The moment she left everyone in the room began to talk. Len looked up just in time to see her run, and without thinking, left the room to chase her. It all happened in a matter of seconds, but for Rin it felt like an eternity.

"Shemustfeelembarrassed," Neru, the super-fast talker of class 2-A, whispered to Akaito to then post it on her blog on her phone. Rin snatched her phone from her teacher and sat down while she said, "I'm gonna pretend I didn't read that."

For the longest moment she forgot about Len, who continued to chase Miku in the school maze.

:~:~:

_It's just like my last school, _Miku thought while she ran through the halls and down a flight of stairs, tears streaming down her face without her knowing. _I'm always the black culprit, never the innocent, always the accused, always the guilty one. _

"Hatsune-chan!" someone called from behind her. Her steps didn't slow down while she dialed Lucian. "Wait!"

_"Hullo?" _Lucian's familiar voice made Miku feel like she was at home (which is funny, since the Hatsune's never stay in one place for more than one school year.) This time Miku noticed her tears and wiped them away, hiding in a small corner in who knows where.

"Lucian, please come pick me up," she pleaded with a shaky voice. She heard footsteps in the background, chasing her.

"Hatsune-chan!" the same voice called to her again. It made Miku feel a bit better. Still, she decided to ignore it.

_"What's wrong?" _Lucian asked. _"Did something happen?" _Miku began to silently hiccup; the steps began to approach her. Panicking, she began to whisper. The last time someone came after her when she cried, everyone started to laug at her. Oh, how badly she wanted Mikuo to comfort her.

"Please, Lucian?" she begged quietly. There was a soft sigh from the other end, and she heard the limo's engine roar to life.

_"I'll be there in five minutes,"_ he finally said. _"And bring Mikuo with you."_ Miku hung up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a loud yelp and turned around to come nose-to-nose with Len Kagamine, who was panting like a dog from the chase. Miku, on the other hand, was breathing normally, despite her broken sobs and hiccups.

"Hatsune-chan," he said, "what are you doing?" If there was not a blush on her cheeks beforehand, there would be now. Len's voice was so soothing, comforting, _understanding, _that Miku had a hard time controling her heartbeat.

"That d-does n-nor c-c-concern you," she stuttered. She pressed her back against the wall, trying to get far away from Len as possible. He growled.

"It _does_ concern me," he said. Miku looked at the ground, refusing to meet his gaze. "Look at me." He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up.

"I don-" She was instantly cut off when Len leaned down and trapped her mouth with his. Miku's eyes widened. Her heart began to beat faster that it felt like in any moment it would jump out of her chest.

Miku was considering kissing back when Len forced them apart, a string of saliva still connecting them. His face was flushed red and he was panting even faster, trying to catch his breath.

She used this time to push him away and run downstairs to get her brother, wiping her lips against her wrist. Len did nothing to stop her. Instead he watched Miku run away from him.

:~:~:

Mikuo texted away on his phone, half-listening to Miku. She kept talking about what happened in advanced math (where only 5% of the students went.)

"...and Kagamine-kun kissed me," she blurted out to then cover her mouth. Mikuo looked at her with puzzled eyes.

"He did _what_?" he asked. "I am going to kill that bastard tomorrow," he muttered under his breath.

"..." Miku stayed silent the rest of the ride when her phone buzzed. She looked to see who texted her.

_To: Hatsune Miku_

_From: 555-0198_

_Subject: [No Subject]_

_I am really sorry for kissing you back there. And please don't let your brother kill me._

_-Kagamine Len_

_P. S. Kaito-kun gave me ur phone #, if you're wondering._

:~:~:

Mikuo Hatsune:

Age– 16

Date of Birth– August 31

Height– 6'7"

Weight– 127.5 lbs

Details– Twin brother of Miku Hatsune, he is her exact opposite in more ways than one! He loves the sun, hates the cold, and texts on his phone more than anyone in his family. Unlike Miku, he has ESP and gets distracted easily.

* * *

**RandomWaffle**: _Lord have mercy on my soul and help me with the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_"__I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."_

_― Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

The soft mud dried faster than what Miku expected. So when she sat down, she felt like she had fallen on a flat boulder instead of a soft pillow. With a soft sigh, she stood up and wiped the back of her jeans. She turned to face the spot where she had been planning to sit and kicked it with the tip of her black combat boots.

"Man, I wanted to sit here," she complained to her brother, who was busy unpacking his 2014 Lexus GS. Miku stuck her manicured hands in the pockets of her black vest, looking out at the horizon. "Are you sure that Mom won't catch us?" she asked over her shoulder, giving her hair a small flip.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Mikuo called back. "Besides, we won't get in trouble if she catches us." Miku shrugged and looked back at the horizon of the cliff.

"If you say so." They both had skipped school nearly a day after the "incident" since Mikuo didn't trust anyone around his sister to spend the day at the beach. Miku suggested that if they didn't want to get caught, they would have to park near the cliff, which was a mile away from the beach. Mikuo was, at first, against the idea because the drop from the edge of the cliff to the ocean was nearly 300 feet.

He wasn't scared of height or anything; he was hydrophobic. Miku, on the other hand, was agoraphobic, meaning that she is afraid of leaving a safe place which is ridiculous because her family is constantly moving from one house to another. And always where they move is a place that Miku wants to go, not where Mikuo wants to.

"I just realized something," Mikuo said, slamming the car door. "We are gonna miss the history test." Miku felt the corners of her lips pull up into a small semi-smile.

"You are just realizing that?" Mikuo blew a small raspberry at her. "I'm kinda glad we are, though. I already took the test last year with the other Sophomores."

"Don't rub it in," Mikuo warned, sitting down at the edge of the cliff. Miku sat down next to him, her legs dangling dangerously off the edge. "So, speaking of which, which class are you attending now?" Miku sighed, rubbing her head.

"With the Juniors." Mikuo let out a low "ah", and then, silence. They sat there, looking down at the little people playing on the beach. To Miku, they looked like tiny ants. To Mikuo, they looked like tiny specks on the pale yellow sand.

"'Take this kiss upon the brow!'" Mikuo began reciting Edgar Allan Poe's A Dream Within A Dream. "'And, in parting from you now,/Thus much let me avow-/You are not wrong, who deem/That my days have been a dream;/Yet if hope has flown away/In a night, or in a day,/In a vision, or in none,/Is it therefore the less gone?/All that we see or seem/Is but a dream within a dream.'"

"'I stand amid the roar'," Miku continued. "'Of a surf-tormented shore,/And I hold within my hand/Grains of the golden sand-/How few! yet how they creep/Through my fingers to the deep,/While I weep- while I weep!/O God! can I not grasp/Them with a tighter clasp?/O God! can I not save/One from the pitiless wave?/Is all that we see or seem/But a dream within a dream?'"

"That was random," Mikuo said after an uncomfortable long time. "I'm sorry." Miku began to get up.

"For what?" she asked. "That was new, not random." She stretched her arms and began to walk away. "I'll be back, I need to eat something." And she ran away before her brother could let out so much as a _"Butwehavefoodinthe-"_

_—_

"This is stupid," Len said, Rin's hand in his. "We could've skipped class yesterday, but you choose today, a Friday." Rin nodded, eyeing the orange sherbet on the ice cream stand of the beach. "Why? You know we have that math test today and if I fail, I'm gonna flunk the entire school."

"Len," Rin said sternly. "Shut the fuck up. I need to think of a way to bribe that worker into giving me that ice cream for free." Len let out a low 'humph' and walked with Rin to the ice cream parlor, Rin's favorite place in the entire world. They entered, the soft sound of the bell ringing through out the entire store. Behind the counter, a young woman with silver hair and an employee uniform read a magazine silently, never looking up from her page.

"Welcome to Westfay Ice Cream Parlor," the woman said in a monotone voice. "How may I help you?"

"Hey, can I get an orange sherbet?" Rin asked in one breath. The woman, whose name tag read _Sukone_, sighed, glancing up at Rin before placing her magazine down.

"I'm gonna have to, like, talk to my manager," she said. Rin tilted her head in confusion, finally letting go of Len to cross her arms and glare at Sokune.

"Why?" she asked through gritted teeth. Sukone sighed again, standing up and revealing that she was four complete inches taller than Rin. Rin took a step back, but held her ground at the same time.

"The orange sherbet was, like, removed from the menu a week ago," the woman said. "I'm gonna see if the manager will let me sell one to you." She turned around in a lazy way, barely muttering a melancholy "Teeeiirruuu..." She left the room, leaving the young couple alone. Rin let out a loud huff of annoyance while Len looked out the window.

"Plebeian," Rin said under her breath. Len let out a noise that could be interpreted as a noise of agreement.

"It's gonna rain soon," he said quietly, looking up at the dark clouds that began to block out the sun. "Did you bring your umbrella?"

"No." Rin rolled her eyes, sitting on one of the orange stools. "Why would I? You're the one who's supposed to bring the umbrella." Len stopped paying attention when he saw a blur of teal hair zoom past the store to the one next door–a candy shop–and run back outside just as it began to rain, a brown paper bag in hand.

—

"Shit." Miku looked up at the sky and frowned when she felt a few drops of rain hit her forehead. With her vest she covered her top half and began to run to the dairy shop, feeling her chest bounce with her every movement. One half of her brain, the one that could process what was going on, hoped that no one saw her like this, with only the top of her swimsuit and jeans and combat boots.

When she opened the door, she was greeted with a sudden blast of warm air, making the place feel humid and making Miku's hair stick on her with perspiration. She panted softly, leaning against the door when she noticed two sets of icy-blue eyes (that reminded her of dirty rain water) staring at her.

"Um." She put her now-drenched vest back on and put a loose strand of teal hair behind her ear. "Hello, Kagamine-san, Kagamine-chan," she greeted with a sheepish smile. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Len says automatically. Before Rin could protest, he spoke again. "We were just waiting for Rin's sherbet." Miku nodded once politely, sitting on one of the chairs that was close to the door. There was a bit of awkward silence, the tension so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Miku cleared her throat, and pulled out her phone.

_? R U?_ Her phone screen read. Using both of her hands, she quickly typed her response: _GOLFING. ? ELSE? _There was complete silence after that, until the same girl that worked behind the counter appeared.

"We, like, can't sell you the sherbet," she said, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "You guys have to, like, go t-"

"Hi Tei-chan," Miku said. Tei opened her eyes and she sighed when she saw her young mistress. "I see that you're still working here."

"It's a part-time job," Tei responded. "Nothing important." Then Tei smirked. "Shouldn't you be in school Miku-sama?" Miku stuck her tongue out at her like a small child.

"You should be, too," she argued. "Besides, school is for losers who don't know how to have fun." Tei rolled her eyes. Rin cleared her throat in annoyance. They both diverted their attention to Rin, who tapped her foot impatiently on the orange tiles. "Oh, I'm sorry Tei-chan. I didn't realize that you had costumers." Len and Rin stared at her in shock. Did she really forget that they were there? "I have to go. Mikuo-kun gets angry when I'm late."

"Goodbye, then," Tei said. Miku waved goodbye and walked out of the door, leavng Rin and Len confused. "What?" Tei asked angrily, suddenly defensive. "Don't judge my young mistress! It's not her fault she's like this!" Len glared at Tei, who shivered but stood her ground.

"Like what?" Tei gulped, running her hand nervously through her silver hair. "Why does Miku smile like she has learned a secret? Why does it look like she's lying? Why do her emotions change?" Tei looked at the floor nervously. "Look at me!"

"She's dying, that's why!" she shot back. Len and Rin took a step back, horrified expressions in place on their faces. Tei glared at both of them. "My young mistress is dying..." Tei shivered again, tears welling up in her eyes. "She's dying, she's dying, she's dying," she repeated several times before repeating, "Two can keep a secret if one of us is dead."

"She's what?" Rin asked, biting her bottom lip. "Dying? How?" Tei looked up at her, wiping her tears away.

"It's a secret," she half-whispered. "Didn't you hear me? The Hatsune's forced me to keep it a secret the moment I got the job. Should I tell someone, I would be fired and...honestly, I don't like either of you and I don't trust you as well. If I could tell my young mistress..." Tei smiled sadly. "Well, I think it's best if I don't."

"She doesn't know?" Rin asked, putting her hands on her thin hips. She raised an eyebrow and crinkled her nose, a very adorable gesture. "How come she doesn't know? If she's dying, she has to know, right?"

"Well, not really," Len said. Rin turned and gave him a "Shut the fuck up" look. Len ignored her and continued, "If she knew, she would panic and probably would be making her own life a living hell until the point where she would kill herself to stop the torture...or something like that, right?" Tei nodded. She leaned on the marble counter and crossed her arms.

"That's what her parents told me anyways," Tei added. "Miku-sama must never know that she's dying from some strange and mega-rare disease. It's so rare that if you look it up, there would be little to no results on the internet. To get that type of information is impossible; only doctors, scientists and family members have that type of authority to know."

"But you're not a family member," Rin pointed out. "And you know. Why is that?"

"In a way, I'm technically Miku-sama's cousin," Tei said. "The only reason I am seving her as her personal maid is because we can barely be called cousin's. We descended from the same great-great-great-grandmother, who had about five girls and two boys, if I remembered correctly." Tei sighed. "Anyways, my point is that Miku-sama can never know about her disease. If you two really want to know, then I suggest talking to her parents. They know more than me."

\.\

Tei Sukone:

Age- 19 years old

Height- 171.2 cm

Weight- 50 kg

Details- Tei Sukone is a distant cousin of Miku Hatsune, and she secretly wants to tell Miku her secret since she wants to inherit all of the Hatsune fortune, although she does care for her cousin in a way. Since she was 15, she's had an obsessive crush on Len Kagamine (even if she doesn't show it). Teto Kasane, Ruko Yokune, and Ritsu Nanime are her closest friends and her younger sister is Kiku Juon.

* * *

_**RandomWaffle: **Sorry for the delay. I had a major writer's block and I was also working on Masks for about three days and tried to type the next chapter. Um, also, if you want a Vocaloid to be in the story please write their name in the reviews. Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
